


See you on the other side

by VictoriaGreenleaf



Category: Avengers, MCU
Genre: Avengers Endgame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGreenleaf/pseuds/VictoriaGreenleaf
Summary: Endgame spoilersLoki and Tony were together before Infinity war and now find each other in the afterlife.





	See you on the other side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy

"You can rest now." Tony hears Pepper say as the world starts to go black. This isn't so bad, he thinks, it's like Peter had said, they won, he did it, they finally killed Thanos with no way for him to come back. The whole universe was safe, he'd given countless people something priceless and he's here with the people he loves most, hell he even saw Steve and Thor a little further away.  
Yet that doesn't stop the fear. He'd never been a religious man but that didn't stop him from thinking of what the afterlife would be like, or if there even is one, and with that last thought the world disappears.

Tony wakes to the feeling of soft hands cupping his face and the warmth of another body in front of him, he also hears faint crying coming from the other person.  
He opens his eyes to meet emerald green ones staring at hi with a million expressions in his eyes.  
"Hey reindeer games, you can stop crying now, you can't be that sad to see me." Tony says while putting his own hand over Lokis.  
What are you- you still had time, you weren't young but you had time. You shouldn't be here yet." Loki replies with his voice sounding far from steady.  
"Yeah well it turns out you can't use all the magic stones at once and make it out alive."  
At that Loki blinks at him in confusion.  
"You used the stones? How? Why in the world would have needed to use them years after Thanos made his play?"  
"Hm yeah I guess there are a couple of things you missed. After you- after Thanos got the space stone he sent squidward and this big guy to earth to get the other stones, and well not to bore you, he won.  
He wiped out half of the universe, so many people lost their families, I lost the kid." Tony pauses for a minute looking at the ground before continuing, "We didn't know what to do.  
Eventually we made a plan. Time travel to get the stones and reverse the effects, Bruce was actually the one to do it but then Thanos from another time came, and he had an army, he destroyed the compound. He said he'd wipe out everything this time, not leaving anyone. So when I got the chance to get the stones I used them to end him for good."  
Loki looks at the ground momentarily before breaking the small silence between them.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't do more, you shouldn't have had to do it, Bruce should have or Thor- Is Thor, is he alive?"  
"Yeah, yeah he's alive from what I last saw. Really shaken up and in a rough spot, but I think with more time he'll be okay. And don't you apologize, I wish I could have saved you from the ship when Thanos first attacked."Loki nods once before looking up to meet Tonys eyes again.  
"Don't do that, the last thing I want is for you to feel guilty over my death, there was no way for you to know."  
"Well then it seems like you'll have to distract me."  
"Hmm I suppose I could show you around Valhalla." Loki says with a smirk implying he knows just what Tony means by a distraction.  
"Yeah well I'm sure it's a sight to see but I was kinda hoping we could make up for those five years."  
"Hmm and I'm guessing my dear Anthony you'd like us to make up for lost time like this."  
The second the words leave his lips he joins them with Tonys. It's not a soft or shy kiss, but desperate isn't the right word either. It's a kiss that carries more emotion then any words could, not even from the silvertongue himself.  
Tony moves his hand up into Lokis soft ebony hair deepening the kiss as he does so. Their hands roam moving over skin they still remember better than their own even after all this time apart.  
They stay entwined this way for some time, how long neither of them no. Not that it really matters, now they have all the time in the world.


End file.
